1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to radiator additives. In particular, the invention relates to an additive for cleaning an engine cooling system of rust, sludge, and other detrimental materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automobile engines and other internal combustion engines are commonly cooled by liquid cooling systems. These cooling systems usually circulate a coolant comprising water and antifreeze through cooling passages in the engine. The coolant is then circulated through a radiator to dissipate the heat from the coolant.
A common problem in liquid cooling systems is rust. As the coolant is circulated through the engine and the radiator, rust forms and clogs the cooling system, reducing the efficiency of the system. In severe cases the rust may cause a leak in the cooling system.
The most common preventative measure is to flush the coolant from the cooling system periodically. This operation is time consuming, unpleasant, and relatively expensive. The old coolant must be replaced with new coolant, including new antifreeze.
Many chemical additives have been designed to be added to the coolant in order to retard the formation of rust and other detrimental materials. All of these additives have had disadvantages of varying degrees and type. For example, some prior art additives are effective only against organic or inorganic materials, but not both.